Something he didn't deduce
by Sherlock4eva
Summary: The one thing Sherlock didn't deduce about 14 year old Molly is that her boyfriend was mentally abusing her. The ending will still be fluffy, I assure you. Teen!lock and gradual Sherlolly! Rated T for mentions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Molly Hooper was extremely short for her age. It made her feel small on the inside and the outside. She was 14 years old and had smooth chestnut brown hair with sunny eyes. They say the eyes are the Windows to your soul, but in Molly's case this was not true as she never felt sunny. Molly had recently joined a secondary school in London and had a small circle of friends. She had felt incredibly happy when she acquired a boyfriend named Callum. The girl had a small circle of friends but was perfectly contempt with that.

John was her kind friend.

Sally was her 'girly advice' friend.

And Sherlock was her intelligent friend.

Her life seems pretty nice to someone looking from the outside, but her friend Sherlock knew it was much more complicated than that.

Both of Molly's parents had passed away, Her mum when she was only 4 years of age and her dad when she was 11. She can't remember much of them apart from a pair of warm green eyes belonging to her mother and the brightest of smiles worn by her father.

Sherlock knew lots about her such as: she was currently living with her grandfather. But there was something he hadn't yet deduced; Callum was abusing her.

Molly thought nothing of it at first, the rare comments of 'doofus' and various other names. But she had come to realise that it was affecting her self esteem therefore being classed as mental abuse. Molly had seen things like this in TV shows and was afraid to tell anyone. The question that always made her tremble was...what if it turned physical?

"Are you walking to class with me Molls?" Sally asked "or are you going with Callum?" The girl made kissy faces sending her into hysterics.

"No...I'll walk with you." Molly said hoping to avoid Callum on the way to class.

Molly loved as spending time with her friends, it was only when she was with her boyfriend she was nervous.

They giggled about recent episodes of their favourite shows on the way to the maths block.

"Molly, Sally!" They heard a jolly voice say, it was John.

"Hi, John" Molly smiled, a real smile.

" I saw Callum when the bell rang, he's looking for you."

Molly's eyes widened. If she had ignored him he'd be furious. "Better go find him!" She rushed back into the building bumping into several people until she saw a familiar mop of curls.

"Ah, Molly."

"Sorry Sherlock, I Can't really talk. I'm looking for Ca-"

"He's by your locker." said Sherlock .

She let out a sigh of relief before thanking him and rushing of again.

The tall brunette boy was exactly where she was told he'd be.

"Callum," She squeaked "I was looking for you!" She smiled, a fake smile.

He leaned towards her silently and whispered in her ear, "I told you I'd be here, why weren't you here?" He asked aggressively. When the corridor was empty he pulled away and stared at her waiting for a reply.

"I...I..I'm sorry Callum. I f...forgot."

"You forget alot don't you?"

She figured it was a rhetorical question so remained quiet.

"DON'T you?" He repeated sharply.

She nodded "y..yes."

"I'm coming to your house this evening to make sure you stay out of trouble."

He treated her more like a puppet than a girlfriend.

She nodded quickly making a mental note to text her grandad.

"Now get out of my sight." Callum waved her off as if she was an unwanted animal.

Molly had to run to class quickly and apologise for being 10 minutes late. She was flustered and Sherlock could see that. Once she'd unpacked her things and got her book ready she leant to the side. "Sh...Sherlock?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"There's something I have to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the lesson Molly realised she hadn't really done alot of maths, all she could do was think about telling Sherlock. Was it the right thing to do? What would he say? Would Callum find out that he knew?

All these questions were bouncing around her head and she just couldn't concentrate. Being in a scary relationship isn't really something she'd discussed with her grandpa. Although Molly loved him very much she knew he wouldn't be much of a help when it came to this. If her dad was alive she would have told him and he would have gone crazy. She could tell him anything, even now. She would arrive home and just sit on her bed facing a photograph of him talking all about her day. Molly knew he was listening she could just feel it.

The bell rang snapping her out of the endless list of questions and she turned to face Sherlock.

"meet me in the library, please?"

"Of course Molly." He looked serious...but then he always did.

Molly looked all around making sure no one could hear her then looked her curly haired pfriend in the eyes. She'd never noticed it before but even when his expression was dead his bluey-grey eyes possessed a certain twinkle that was ever so beautiful.

"I'm about to tell you a secret. A big secret." The girl whispered.

Sherlock nodded in understanding.

"No one but me knows this, okay?"

The boy saw Molly getting nervous and nodded once again. "You can tell me anything, Molly." He smiled. Sherlock was being incredibly sensitive for some reason.

"W..well...it's about," Molly Checked her surroundings once again "Callum."

Sherlock had a concerned look on his angular face. He knew that whatever his friend was about to say was very serious. If it was typical boy troubles then she would have consulted Sally but she came to him for advice instead.

He could see she was struggling to find the words.

"He...he..umm,"

Molly was shaking now. Sherlock had never seen her like this before so without thinking he placed his hand upon hers causing her to look straight up at him.

"Anything, Molly."

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she leant closer towards him to whisper

In his ear.

"He scares me."

Sherlock looked away from her trying to think. If it was physical he would have noticed it straight away but..there were no bruises or cuts.

"What has he said to you?" Sherlock asked his voice still lowered.

"He calls me names and...and..shouts at me when we're alone. He wants to come to my house tonight and I don't know what to do." Her eyes were streaming now, her voice gradually returning to its normal tone.

Sherlock had something in his mind palace about this. Once he had gotten bored and read one of his mother's gossip magazines. He found himself on the advice page where there was a story similar to Molly's. The victim had always kept a friend beside them as a witness because no one would hurt anyone in public.

"Tell your grandad to buy some plain biscuits for me."

Molly furrowed her brows, "Why?"

"Because Callum's not the only one coming to yours tonight."


End file.
